The present invention relates to structure for holding and carrying containers such as bottles and cans, and more specifically is intended as a convenient means for storing and transporting empty beverage containers.
In recent years, an increasing number of states have enacted so-called "bottle laws" requiring a deposit to be paid at the time of purchase for glass, plastic and metal containers for soft drinks, beer, and the like. The deposit is refunded when the empty containers are retuned to the point of purchase or other redemption location for recycling. This means, of course, that the consumer must store the empty cans and bottles until they are returned, and collect them in some manner for transport to the return location.
The use of paper bags or cardboard boxes is generally unsuitable since they quickly become saturated with the liquid residue in the cans or bottles, and break or simply come apart. Other forms of bottle totes have been proposed but have not achieved wide commercial acceptance for one or more reasons, such as cost, weight, inconvenient to lift or carry (bulky or cumbersome), of fixed size which may provide either inadequate or excessive capacity, etc.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a structural combination for temporary storage and transport of cans, bottles or other such containers, particularly when empty, which is convenient and durable in use, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, light in weight, adjustable in capacity, and attractive in appearance.
A further object is to provide an empty container tote having a base structure designed to accommodate a particular number of removable container-holding trays, with means for vertically stacking thereon an additional tote of like design.
An additional object is to provide a bottle tote having a sturdy base and an easily adjustable and foldable handle for convenient carrying at different heights.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.